This invention relates to a tool such as a level, and more particularly to an end cap feature for a level.
A level generally includes at least one bubble vial secured to a frame or a rail of the level. The bubble vial provides an indication as to the orientation of the level, e.g., relative to a horizontal, vertical, or a diagonal plane. The vial contains a quantity of fluid and a bubble, and the user views the position of the bubble within the vial to ascertain the position of the tool relative to the desired plane. A level may also have any other satisfactory means for indicating the orientation of the level relative to a plane, such as an electronic indicator.
A level typically has end caps secured to the end of the frame, which serve to protect the ends of the level since the level may be subjected to rough operating and storage conditions, e.g. on a construction site.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a level with an end cap that can be detachably fastened simply and quickly and without the use of additional materials and special tools.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a tool such as a level includes a frame that defines a gauging surface. The ends of the frame have a web, which extends at an angle relative to the gauging surface and which includes a recess adjacent to the end. The web recess opens onto the end of the web and extends inwardly therefrom. An end member including web-receiving structure is engageable with the web. The end member includes an opening, which is aligned with the web recess when the end of the web is received within the web-receiving structure. A retainer member is positioned within the web recess and within the opening of the end member, and the retainer member and web recess are configured such that engagement of the retainer member within the web recess maintains the end member in engagement with the web.
In a preferred form, the retainer member extends through the opening and is configured to occupy substantially the entirety of the opening. In at least one embodiment of the present invention, the retainer member includes a transverse recess. The retainer member may include a pair of retainer member sections that are positioned within the opening from opposite sides defined by the end member, and which are configured for engagement with each other to so as to maintain the retainer member sections within the end member opening.
The web recess may include one or more indentations located inwardly of the end of the web, which extend outwardly from the opening in an outward direction and are configured to receive engagement structure defined by the retainer member. Engagement of the retainer member within the opening of the end member and with the indentations of the recess prevents movement of the end member relative to the web.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.